Accidente
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Una batería muerta, una copiosa lluvia, un encuentro que no estaba previsto... Convierten el escenario perfecto para esta historia. ¿Si tu chico no te presta atención, justifica el engaño con su mejor amigo? Porque Tino no tenía la menor idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**I**

La lluvia caía y parecía no tener fin. Había salido tarde de clases y ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo regresar a su casa. No se había tomado la molestia de escuchar la predicción de meteorología y por supuesto, no había traído consigo un paraguas. Aunque no le importaba mojarse, no podía dejar que todos sus papeles se fueran al demonio. No podía permitir que les cayera una sola gota de agua en ellos o todo se vería arruinado por completo.

Agarró su móvil, él era su única salvación. No quería molestarle, ya le había causado demasiados problemas. Sin embargo, si se quedaba esperando a que escampara, era probable que nunca llegara a casa. Dejó todos sus útiles encima de una mesa y se dispuso a hacer la llamada.

—¿Berwald? —preguntó el muchacho impaciente. Esperaba tener la fortuna de que estuviera desocupado o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de que pudiera comunicarse con el sueco, la batería de su móvil decidió morirse en ese mismo instante —¡¿Pero qué rayos? —No podía creer la suerte que tenía.

Todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a la casa que compartía con el escandinavo y tirarse a la cama. Había sido un día bastante complicado y difícil. Apenas había tenido un poco de respiro entre clases y solamente quería descansar. Aparentemente, el tiempo no deseaba que así fuera, lo cual frustró al finlandés.

La cabina de la universidad había cerrado y ya se había despedido de sus compañeros. Sí, la mala fortuna quería jugarle una mala pasada.

Tal vez el sueco se daría cuenta de su situación y vendría a buscarlo, sin tener la necesidad de avisarle. Sí, eso podía suceder. Claro, eran casi las nueve de la noche. Era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta de su ausencia, solamente era cuestión de tiempo. Por supuesto, estaba contando con el hecho de que el trabajo de aquel hombre no había estado tan pesado como acostumbraba.

Berwald ya se había recibido y poseía su propia empresa de muebles en general. No solamente se preocupaba por la correcta administración, sino también por los diseños de los mobiliarios y todos los encargos que recibía. Dado la eficiencia en su trabajo, muchísima gente iba directamente junto a él. Había noches que venía tan agotado que apenas le saludaba y se acostaba a su lado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Tino estaba desesperado. Estaba ligeramente asustado, pues la ciudad no era precisamente muy segura al anochecer. Y debía reconocerlo, dependía demasiado de la protección del escandinavo.

Cierto danés acababa de salir de su oficina. Había terminado con algunos planos que había tenido pendiente y ahora se disponía a retirarse hacia su apartamento. Estaba bastante ansioso por irse a su sitio y descansar de todo ese exhaustivo trabajo de la semana. Se merecía al menos tomar un par de latas de cervezas para dejar de lado el estrés.

Después de subirse a su vehículo, condujo lentamente hasta la universidad. Tenía una maldita manía de ir hasta allí, pues sabía que Tino asistía a clases en ese lugar. Nunca había pensado realmente por qué hacia eso, parecía que quería asegurarse de que el finlandés estuviera a salvo. Y un día como ése, sin duda debía ver en qué andaba. Tal vez, se estaba preocupando al santo cohete.

Sin embargo, mientras se iba acercando a dicho sitio, vio como un rubio de mediana estatura salía corriendo hasta la parada de autobuses. ¿Acaso era él? El danés estacionó lo más rápido que le fue posible y luego, sin pensar demasiado, corrió hasta el muchacho.

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó Magnus mientras que se iba aproximando al finlandés.

—¿Eh? —Había creído que ya todos se habían retirado y no había nadie más dentro del campus. Estaba sorprendido por encontrar a ese hombre en particular rondando por allí.

—¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? ¿Tanto te gusta la facultad? —preguntó mientras que le pasaba la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

—No, no —Sacudió la cabeza —. Mi móvil ha decidido tomar una siesta y no he traído paraguas —respondió con algo de vergüenza. No esperaba nada del danés, excepto alguna risa burlona.

Tino estaba un poco extrañado por la presencia de Magnus. Si bien se conocían bastante bien, por pertenecer al mismo circulo de amigos durante la infancia, aún le resultaba un poco raro. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preguntarle nada al respecto. Al menos, alguien venía a ayudarle o es lo que parecía.

—¡Ah, supongo que no queda más remedio! —dijo con falsa molestia. Sentía un poco de pena por el muchacho y además, vio que sería una perfecta oportunidad para conocer un poco más al finlandés —¡Ven, te voy a llevar! —comentó como si fuera todo un héroe por hacer semejante acción.

—¡Gracias! —Tino no pensó demasiado, solamente quería irse de allí de una buena vez.

Realmente la lluvia había hecho estragos al tránsito. Todo estaba lleno de raudales y era casi imposible cruzar las calles, debido a lo rápido que iba el agua. El finlandés suspiró aliviado luego de entrar al elegante auto del danés. Era casi como un salvador para él, pues si no se hubiera aparecido de esa manera, no sabría cuándo podría regresar a su casa. Dejó sus carpetas sobre los asientos traseros y luego se acomodó al lado de Magnus.

—¿Cómo es posible que Berwald no haya venido a buscarte? —se quejó éste mientras que intentaba manejar con tanto caos en medio.

—Supongo que tiene mucho trabajo —respondió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto —. Es mi culpa, debí cargar mi móvil antes…

—¡Claro qué no! Cuando le vea, le diré el pésimo trabajo que hace para cuidarte… —Lucía algo molesto.

—No, no hace falta —Tino no entendía por qué se había puesto de ésa manera. Quizás era producto de su cansancio, así que prefirió no decir nada al respecto y se recostó por el asiento.

El viaje hasta la casa de Berwald y Tino tomó más tiempo de lo que Magnus había previsto. La lluvia continuaba sin cesar y un par de relámpagos ya se habían divisado. Las veces que habían sonado los truenos, el finlandés saltó ligeramente, pues no era un sonido que le causaba mucha simpatía.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, el muchacho planeó bajarse. Sin embargo, el danés no se lo permitió. Le agarró de la mano, para que no pudiera hacerlo. Miró hacia la casa, no había ninguna luz y el vehículo del sueco todavía no se hallaba allí. Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, no le hubiera importado. Pero era evidente que no podía dejar que Tino se quedara por su cuenta. ¿Qué iba a pasar si la luz se iba y alguien entraba?

Definitivamente Berwald se estaba descuidando demasiado y se lo iba a decir cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Pero ahora debía solucionar ese inconveniente primero.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —El danés tampoco quería pasar a solas esa noche —. Cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento, llamaremos a Berwald. ¿Qué dices?

—Um, bueno… —No estaba seguro de la propuesta que le había hecho Magnus. No quería meterse en ningún lío con Berwald o que éste peleara con el danés por su culpa. Sin embargo, el trueno que siguió a la petición de aquel hombre, le hizo dudar —. Supongo que sí le avisamos, no debería haber problema…

—¡Te prometo que lo vamos a pasar bien! —exclamó entusiasmado mientras que veía cómo el agua caía por el rostro del finlandés —. Aunque creo que deberías tomar una ducha primero…

Magnus aceleró a todo lo que podía dar mientras que el finés se sostenía de su asiento. Quizás debió sacar alguna ropa antes. Realmente no sabía que esperar de aquel hombre. Pero estaba seguro de que iba a ser una noche por de más entretenida. Miró su teléfono, ¿nada malo podía suceder esa noche sin la compañía del sueco, verdad?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo por allí? —indagó Tino, quien no pudo más con su curiosidad.

—¡Ah, buena pregunta! —respondió rápidamente —. Es que quería ir a la tienda y luego te encontré —explicó. Ni siquiera él se lo creyó, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para el otro.

—¿A estas horas y con esta lluvia?

—¡Es viernes! No he tenido el tiempo para comprar y quería tomar una buena cerveza. Ya sabes, para pasarla bien —guiñó el ojo al muchacho.

Conversaron un rato más hasta que llegaron al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Magnus. Si bien no sustituía al sueco, le agradaba tener una charla de más de dos líneas. Podía hablar prácticamente de lo que fuera con el danés y este le respondía gustosamente. Había estado tan ocupado con los trabajos de la facultad y dedicado su tiempo libre al escandinavo, que había olvidado lo divertido que resultaba ser el danés.

—¡Sólo falta poco para llegar! —Quiso animar un poco al finlandés, quien lucía un poco cansado —. Está en el quinto piso, ¡adelante!

Al ingresar al apartamento de Magnus, Tino se quedó observando todo su alrededor. Era evidente que era el típico apartamento de soltero: Enorme televisor plasma, una especie de bar y el dormitorio era bastante grande. La decoración era discreta y sobria, lo que esperaba de aquel hombre. La sala estaba algo desordenada, pero no le importó. Dejó sus libros y demás materiales sobre la mesa en cuestión.

Mientras que dejaba que Tino se acomodara, Magnus caminó hacia al balcón. Sólo se veían los relámpagos y nada más, todo yacía en una enorme oscuridad. Después escuchó cuando el finés estornudó.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Va a ser mejor que te vayas a la ducha —le recomendó el danés —¡Te prestaré mi ropa!

—¿No es mejor si llamamos a…? —Volvió a estornudar antes de poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Luego! —Después se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Tino estaba su apartamento —¡Pasa por la habitación, es la puerta a la izquierda!

Después de marearse un poco, el finlandés llegó al baño de aquel hombre. Se preguntaba si realmente el sueco no tendría problemas con todo esto. Bueno, mientras que no ocurriera nada, no había necesidad de preocuparse por ello. Era mejor apresurarse y meterse a la ducha de una buena vez. No tenía ninguna intención de coger una gripe por culpa de esa maldita y copiosa lluvia.

Se quitó toda la ropa y se relajó. A pesar de tener un montón de preocupaciones en su interior, esa agua parecía calmarle por completo. Podría pasar horas enteras sin darse cuenta. Incluso se olvidó por unos momentos en donde se encontraba. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, no había nada como esa sensación en la cual el mundo no existía.

Magnus dejó alguna ropa que podría quedarle al finlandés, en tanto éste estaba en la ducha. No iba a mentir, quería ir a mirar un poco. Pero no quería incomodar al muchacho. Si las cosas salían mal, no solamente iba a perder a su mejor amigo, si no que tampoco iba a tener una segunda oportunidad con Tino. Aunque no quería hacerlo, tenía que pensar bien antes de actuar. Dejaría que el finlandés se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—¡La ropa está sobre la cama! —exclamó el danés desde aquel sitio.

El finlandés salió tímidamente del baño, con la toalla rodeando su cadera. Tenía algo de vergüenza, no había estado así con otro que no fuera el sueco. Su preocupación de que aquel malpiense toda la situación se incrementó ligeramente, pero no había mucho que hacer realmente. Después de ponerse la ropa, fue a la sala de estar, en donde Magnus le estaba aguardando.

—Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho —rió y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá donde también estaba el danés.

—¡No! ¡He estado disfrutando de esta cerveza! ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Se levantó para buscar una copa en la cocina.

—Bueno, supongo que podría tomar algo de vino —opinó el muchacho. Tal vez podría divertirse un poco, antes de ir a dormir.

Enseguida el danés regresó con una botella y la copa para el finlandés. Le sirvió un poco y después volvió a agarrar su lata de cerveza.

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Berwald? —indagó Magnus, muy curioso por saber qué sucedía entre ellos.

Desde la secundaria que salían y apenas Tino terminó el bachillerato, se habían mudado juntos. No había un momento en la cual no hubieran estado juntos. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¿quizás unos cuatro o cinco años? Magnus no entendía cómo aquel joven que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, aún no se aburría del sueco.

—Bien —dijo simplemente, no con demasiada emoción como uno lo esperaría. Parecía que el danés había tocado una vena delicada y no tenía planes de retirarse.

—¿Bien? ¿Nada más que bien? ¡Vamos, Tino! ¡No me mientas! —insistió. De cierta manera estaba contento con el hecho de que la relación de esos dos no anduviera a la perfección. Sin embargo, debía disimular la sonrisa que se le quería escapar.

Le había pillado desprevenido. Había preferido evitar el tema y hablar de cualquier otra cosa menos eso. No obstante, sabía a la perfección que Magnus no se iba a detener hasta conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria. Desde hacía tiempo que sentía que la relación con el sueco no marchaba como quería y temía que si lo admitía en voz alta, sería completamente real. Incluso creyó que estaba exagerando con la situación.

—¡Puedes decirme lo que sea! Se quedará entre nosotros —aseguró el danés de manera convincente.

Tino dudó, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. Tal vez era el alcohol haciendo efecto, pero en fin…

—Es que siempre está con mucho trabajo. Entiendo que tenga muchos clientes, pero… —Tomó un sorbo y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo —. ¿No puede volver más temprano? A veces, pienso que prefiere estar allí antes que conmigo.

—Ah, no creo sea eso. Será un completo idiota pero…

—Es ridículo, ¿verdad? —preguntó avergonzado —. No debería estar quejándome de esto.

—¡No es ridículo! —Magnus agarró al finlandés y se aproximó bastante cerca al rostro de aquel. Estaba determinado a hacerle sentir un poco mejor al respecto —. Te mereces alguien que te sepa valorar, alguien que estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo cuando tú se lo pides, alguien que no sea un maldito aburrido.

El finlandés estaba comenzando a dudar de las palabras del danés. Es decir, podría tener algo de razón. Estaba agotado, no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

Magnus sabía que lo iba a hacer a continuación. Debía aprovechar esa ocasión antes de que se le escapara de las manos. Acarició el rostro del finlandés, quien levantó la mirada inmediatamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar porque enseguida el danés posó sus labios encima de los suyos. Aunque había tratado de no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación que suponía aquel hombre.

Ni siquiera podía rememorar la última vez que el sueco le había tocado. Había estado tan involucrado con sus propios asuntos, que parecía se había olvidado por completo de él. Sí, sabía muy bien que estaba mal al permitir el avance de Magnus. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Se sentía por demás bien al darse cuenta de que tenía toda la atención del dueño de casa.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad —susurró el danés mientras que sonreía y contemplaba al finlandés.

En tanto eso ocurría en el apartamento del danés, Berwald había regresado a su casa. Eran casi las diez de la noche y estaba muerto. Había querido regresar antes, pero el caos desatado en las avenidas principales le había impedido su cometido. No quería pensar en ello, su prioridad era Tino. Le había preocupado el hecho de que cada vez que le llamaba a su móvil, le mandaba directamente al buzón de voz. Esperaba que fuera simplemente porque estaba dormido.

Sin embargo, al ingresar a su hogar, se notaba que no había un rastro de vida. Se apresuró y se dirigió a la habitación principal. No había rastro del finlandés por ninguna parte. Tampoco se hallaban sus cosas de la universidad. Le extrañaba que no le hubiese avisado de nada en lo absoluto. A pesar del cansancio, lo primero era averiguar cuál era el paradero de Tino. ¿Y si le había pasado algo mientras que estaba trabajando?

Pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo pensando en qué debía hacer. ¿Acaso estaba en lo de Eduard? ¿Seguía en la universidad? ¿Se había ido a alguna fiesta sin avisarle?

Tenía demasiadas dudas… Cuando repentinamente sonó el teléfono. El sueco corrió para atenderlo, pues podría tratarse del muchacho.

—¿Tino?

—No, pero para tu gran fortuna te está hablando Magnus —contestó el otro.

—¿Qué quieres? —No pudo haber elegido peor momento para hacer aquella llamada. No iba a mentir, estaba bastante decepcionado.

—Hay algo que debo decirte que supongo que te interesará —explicó de manera juguetona.

—No tengo tiempo…

—Tino está conmigo en este momento —interrumpió el danés.

* * *

Culpen a mi caprichosa musa por esta historia. Es un mini-fic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El sueco se quedó atónito ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué rayos hacía Tino en el apartamento de Magnus? ¿En qué momento había sucedido semejante cosa? Le había tomado por completa sorpresa lo que le había mencionado el danés. Había tantas cosas que quería saber… En fin, no podía detenerse a pensar en eso.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque estaba algo molesto y confundido. Le parecía demasiado extraño que el finlandés no le hubiera avisado acerca de ello.

—¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¡Estaba lloviendo, así que pasé a buscarlo! —replicó el danés como si fuera bastante obvio.

—Pero… —Berwald no estaba complacido en lo absoluto por la respuesta. Es más, le causaba todavía más dudas al respecto —¿Por qué no me llamó?

—¿Necesitaba hacerlo? Si el tiempo estaba horrible, ¿no es lo más lógico?

No le gustaba como iba la conversación en cuestión o simplemente no quería admitir que aquel hombre podía tener un poco de razón. De todas maneras, no quería que Tino pasara un rato más en ese lugar. Si había alguien capaz de animarle después de un horrible día de trabajo, era el finés.

—Iré a buscarlo —resolvió.

—¿Por qué no lo llevo mañana? Además, está dormido. ¿Quieres ser tú quien le despierte? —explicó, con cierta satisfacción en su rostro. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la charla que estaba manteniendo con Berwald.

El sueco no sabía qué hacer. Prefería ir por el finlandés, pero si estaba agotado no quería despertarlo. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea en que el muchacho pasara el resto de la noche en la casa del danés. Sin embargo, era aparente que no tenía otra salida, debía aguantar hasta la mañana para verlo. Cerró su puño, en señal de lo inconforme que estaba con la llamada. Pero si Tino estaba sano y salvo, era lo único que importaba.

—¿Está bien?

—Creo que mejor no puede… ¡Vete ya a dormir! —El danés le colgó en ese mismo instante, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocar su atención.

Iba a ser una noche bastante extraña. La primera vez que pasaba sin la compañía de Tino. Se sentó al borde de la cama y luego miró hacia el lugar que el muchacho solía ocupar. Esperaba que no estuviera molesto con él, simplemente no se había percatado del mal estado del tiempo. Aunque comprendía perfectamente que sintiera eso, él debió ser quien le buscara de la facultad. Pero había estado tan concentrado en los diseños que no se había detenido a pensar en él.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Magnus, el finlandés estaba recostado sobre su cama. Dormía plácidamente mientras que Magnus estaba sentado al lado suyo. Respiró profundamente y luego acarició el cabello del muchacho. Parecía estar contento, pese a todo lo que había pasado, lo cual también satisfacía al danés. Aunque fuera por unos breves momentos, esperaba haberle hecho olvidar la relación que mantenía con el sueco.

No le había respondido a lo que le había pedido. Tampoco podía exigirle que lo hiciera tan rápido. Una noche no podía compararse a toda una vida al lado de otra persona. Sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que Tino no era feliz desde hacía un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que Berwald no se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo por culpa de poner tantas prioridades en su vida? Quizás ésta sería la manera en que aprendería.

El danés salió hacia la ventana. La lluvia al fin había hecho un alto. Solamente había nubarrones y estaba mucho más fresco. Sí, era un maldito aprovechado. No obstante, ¿hace cuánto que había estado esperando por una oportunidad como ésta? Sería un completo tonto si no se hubiera arriesgado esa noche. Y se hubiera arrepentido de ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

Solamente había un pequeño problema que no había considerado: ¿Qué iba a pasar el día de mañana? ¿Tino se lo contaría a Berwald? ¿O pretendería que nada había sucedido? Ah, de cierta manera deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa. Estaba ansioso y algo preocupado a la vez. Sabía que el finlandés no correría a sus brazos, pero al menos… Bueno, ya le había demostrado qué podía esperar de él.

Además, quería aprovechar la oportunidad que estaba a su lado. Esperaba que no fuera la última vez que sucediera pues lo había disfrutado demasiado. No podía dejar de sonreír un segundo y ciertamente, agradecía al tiempo que le había favorecido. Decidió que era momento de descansar. Dejó lo que estaba tomando sobre la mesa de luz y se durmió, muy próximo al finlandés.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta varias veces sin parar. Era imposible continuar durmiendo, así que el finlandés se despertó inmediatamente. Tino apenas abrió los ojos. No sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba. Se levantó con mucha prisa y revisó la habitación. Definitivamente era el dormitorio principal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué horas eran? Tomó el despertador y el mismo indicaba que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué? —Tino estaba bastante desconcertado y no recordaba demasiado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Inmediatamente, apareció Magnus con una enorme bandeja de desayuno.

—No puedo quedarme a comer contigo, alguien parece estar muy apresurado —explicó, algo fastidiado por el ruido que se estaba produciendo.

—¡Magnus! —Sin embargo, al finlandés no le importó. Tenía varias cuestiones que debía responderle, como por ejemplo el hecho de que no tenía ropa.

—Luego, luego —Éste se escabulló para atender a su impaciente visita. Ya sabía de quién se trataba sin tener la necesidad de hablar con el mismo.

Mientras que aquel lidiaba con el sueco, Tino estaba se apresuró a vestirse. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido. ¿Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla? Sí, recordaba exactamente cuando Magnus le había besado. También cuando le había comentado los problemas que estaba atravesando con el sueco. ¡Berwald! Ni siquiera se había acordado de él hasta ese preciso instante. Ni siquiera le había llamado, seguramente estaba en problemas.

Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho. No era una maldita coincidencia despertar allí nada más. Un montón de ideas pasaron por la cabeza del muchacho.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó el sueco en el mismo instante en que puso un pie sobre el apartamento del danés.

—¡Oye! ¡Buenos días! —le reclamó el dueño de casa. Era evidente que el sueco solamente tenía en la mente una sola cosa y nada más. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que le viera en esas condiciones al finlandés. Prefería que se enterara una vez que el muchacho lo decidiera —¿No vas a saludarme? —le detuvo antes de que pudiera dar otro paso.

—Sí, hola. Ahora, ¿dónde está Tino? —No tenía la menor intención de conversar con el danés. Quería asegurarse de que el finlandés estuviera bien.

En el dormitorio, el mencionado estaba tratando de vestirse a la velocidad de la luz. Aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara. Sí, lo había hecho. Al menos, no fue con cualquiera… Lo cual no sabía si empeoraba o mejoraba un poquito la situación en cuestión. Aún no podía creer que había cedido ante el avance del danés. No que fuera desagradable o que besara mal, sino por el sueco.

—¡Tino! —exclamó Magnus desde la entrada. Ya no podía retener por mucho tiempo más a Berwald, pues las excusas se le estaban acabando.

—¡Lo siento! —El finlandés apareció repentinamente y agarró todos sus libros que se habían caído en la emoción del momento. Magnus había echado sin querer mientras que jugaban en el sofá. Su rostro se enrojeció en extremo y pasó rápidamente al lado de Berwald —¡Adiós, gracias por todo!

Se había metido en un lío de aquellos y solamente por aceptar a que le llevara en su vehículo. Ahora por culpa del danés, estaba confundido. No podía dejar al sueco así de fácil, no se termina con alguien después de tanto tiempo. Pero por otro lado, solamente había bastado una noche a solas con el danés para tirar todo eso por el suelo. Era un completo idiota, irresponsable.

Corrió hasta el vehículo de Berwald y ahí se detuvo. Esperaba que el hombre se quedara un rato más allí adentro, mientras que decidía si debía confesarle lo que había ocurrido. Quizás si lo olvidaba, podría continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, era una buena idea. Excepto por el hecho de que realmente había disfrutado la compañía del danés y que tal vez querría volver a repetirlo, aunque sea una vez más.

Sacudió su cabeza apenas dicha idea apareció en su mente. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Se suponía que estaba enamorado de Berwald, solamente debía estar con él y con nadie más. Pero… Luego pensaría qué haría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el escandinavo, quien se apresuró en acercarse al finlandés.

—¡Claro, claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Le besó rápidamente y le dio la espalda. La verdad es que no podía sostenerle la mirada y más que sentirse bien al ver a su chico, estaba demasiado incómodo al respecto.

—Solamente quería asegurarme —replicó éste mientras que le abrazaba al finlandés.

Tino quería desprenderse, desaparecer en ese preciso instante. Si tuviera una ligera idea de lo que había pasado, jamás se hubiera atrevido a tratarle de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que le rompería el corazón y tal vez no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Suspiró, debía mantener la compostura. No podía dejar que el otro se diera cuenta de su incomodidad o comenzaría a sospechar. Al menos, hasta que descifrara lo que debía hacer, no podía pegarse ese lujo.

—Te extrañé —le susurró el hombre. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba como respuesta, Tino reaccionó de una forma completamente inesperada.

—Sí, sí. Yo también. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? —afirmó el finlandés, quien lucía apresurado para regresar. No quería quedarse un minuto allí.

—Está bien —Berwald se apartó del muchacho y abrió la portezuela. Tino se metió enseguida dentro del vehículo, como si estuviese impaciente por algo.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de ambos, el finlandés permaneció callado y mirando a través de la ventana. El sueco puso la mano derecha sobre la rodilla del otro, pero éste no hizo nada al respecto. Ni siquiera le tomó la mano o le acarició. Parecía completamente indiferente a sus acciones.

No sabía qué hacer. Le desesperaba un poco el muchacho estuviera tan distante con él. Nunca había sido así o al menos, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Había sido su culpa, no encontraba otra razón para el comportamiento de Tino. Ignoraba qué había sido el problema que le estaba molestando, pero claramente era algo bastante grave. Siempre se había mostrado contento, inclusive a la noche cuando estaba muy cansado, se quedaba esperándolo.

Era como si lo hubiera perdido de la noche a la mañana. Era quizás la primera vez que sentía que el finlandés se estaba alejando de él. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

—Tino, ¿estás molesto conmigo? —indagó el hombre mientras que esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de color a verde.

—¿Eh? —El finés se volteó inmediatamente. Durante todo el viaje hasta ese preciso instante, le había dado la espalda al escandinavo. Recién ahora que le hablaba, se había percatado de ello.

—¿Te enojaste por lo de ayer?

—No, no. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Nunca podría enojarme contigo, de veras —Tino fingió una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… —El sueco, sin importar que el resto de los vehículos estaban tocando las bocinas, abrazó al muchacho. Le repitió un par de veces en el oído las mismas palabras.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones del escandinavo, lo único que consiguió fue empeorar más la situación. En lugar de que el muchacho le dijera por qué se estaba portando de esa manera, lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un completo silencio. Sintió las lágrimas que caían sobre su hombro. Tino se alejó nuevamente de sus brazos y simplemente le regaló una sonrisa. La verdad era que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

El resto del viaje no hubo intercambio de palabras. Parecían dos extraños que no tenían que decirse uno al otro. Tino agarró sus materiales y enseguida ingresó a su casa. Se había mordido los labios sin dirigirle una mirada al sueco. Éste, apenas salió del auto, perdió de vista al finlandés. Algo raro le estaba pasando y necesitaba saberlo en cuanto antes. No soportaba ver al muchacho así, más si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Dado que el finés no iba a darle la respuesta, entonces tenía que ir a la otra fuente de información. Allí, a las afueras, marcó el número de Magnus y esperó a que le respondiera. Sin embargo, solamente le remitía al buzón de voz. Luego averiguaría lo que había pasado, sin duda no se iba a quedar sin saberlo.

Mientras tanto, Magnus estaba observando el paisaje de la ciudad. Bueno, en realidad estaba con la mirada perdida y apoyándose por el barandal. No quería que Tino se fuera. Solamente había permitido que se fuera, pues todavía no le había dado una respuesta a lo que e había pedido. ¿Se acordaría siquiera? Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. De todas maneras, seguiría insistiendo. El disimulo no era precisamente lo suyo, pero estaba seguro de que Tino iba a pedirle una repetición. No había forma que solamente lo hicieran una vez y luego, el olvido.

Ésa misma noche, el finlandés estaba acomodando algunos de sus papeles. Se habían mojado por culpa de la lluvia de la noche anterior, así que había tenido que volver a hacer cada uno de los diseños de nuevo. No era fácil, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber estado ocupado con la tarea de repetir los dibujos en cuestión, había podido olvidarse de todo el asunto de Magnus y Berwald. Estaba mucho más relajado de que la mañana y podría dormir plácidamente, sin ninguna preocupación.

Cuando se estaba preparando para cambiarse y luego cenar, el sueco se apareció. Éste había decidido darle tiempo y espacio al finlandés. Quizás había sido demasiado pesado o le había presionado accidentalmente, por lo que había preferido no ir junto a él. Aunque ganas de pasar su tiempo libre con Tino, no le habían faltado.

—¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? —indagó Berwald, quien estaba parado y observando al muchacho peleándose con sus pantalones.

—No, lo siento. Después del desastre de anoche, me encantaría pasar aquí nada más —Luego, asomó por la ventana de la habitación —. Además, hace algo de frío. Prefiero la comodidad de la casa —sonrió sinceramente. No tenía ninguna intención de poner un pie afuera de allí.

—¿Quieres ordenar comida?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Hazlo mientras entro al baño —respondió el finlandés y entró a dicha parte de la casa.

Apenas cerró la puerta, el móvil del finlandés comenzó a sonar. El sueco no le quiso dar importancia, pero dada la escasez de información acerca de lo que le pasaba a Tino, decidió aproximarse. Era un mensaje de texto y el remitente no era otro más que Magnus. Aquello ciertamente intrigó al escandinavo. ¿Cuál sería el motivo para que se estuvieran comunicando esos dos? Si bien habían estado en el mismo círculo de amigos por años, le resultaba extraño que el danés se comunicara directamente con su chico.

Sabía que no debía revisarlo, que estaba mal. Sin embargo, la tentación era demasiada. Necesitaba conocer la razón por la cual Tino le había estado evitando todo el día y porqué lucía tan distante. Agarró el móvil rápidamente y se dispuso a leer el mensaje de Magnus: _Espero que consideres lo que te dije. ¿Para qué vas a permanecer con alguien que no te hace feliz? El lunes me iré a la facultad y quiero que me des una respuesta._

—¿Qué rayos…? —se preguntó el sueco, completamente desconcertado.

* * *

Me alegra saber que el pairing tenga aceptación :3

Lo iba a subir anoche, pero me fue imposible.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencia: Este capítulo podría contener escenas fuertes.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Berwald no estaba seguro de haber leído bien el mensaje o el destinatario. Aprovechó que Tino se estaba tardando más de la cuenta para volver a hacerlo y efectivamente, era cierto. Tal vez, Magnus solamente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba divirtiéndose mandando semejantes textos al finlandés. Claro, no podía haber otra posible explicación para aquello.

La verdad era que no quería admitir lo que pudo haber pasado esa noche anterior. Se rehusaba a creer que aquel muchacho, de quien estaba enamorado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y con quien se había imaginado pasar el resto de su vida, había sido capaz de caer tan bajo. ¡No podía ser! Tino nunca le haría eso, nunca estaría con otra persona que no fuera él.

Sin embargo, la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse, así que antes que el muchacho tuviera la oportunidad de leer lo que le había mandado el danés, lo borró. Quizás estaba mal meterse en los asuntos de Tino, pero no confiaba en las intenciones de Magnus. Así que tomó la determinación de que lo enfrentaría el lunes a la hora que había establecido aquel. No iba a permitir que arruinara su relación por una broma de tan mal gusto.

—¿Mi teléfono ha sonado? —preguntó el muchacho mientras que se secaba las manos.

—No —contestó el sueco, sin ninguna culpa. Tenía mucha razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, protegía a su relación lo mejor que podía. Eso era lo que suponía que debía hacer, ¿no?

—¡Ah, qué raro! Pensé que escuché tono de mensaje… —comentó éste, algo desconcertado. Tal vez simplemente se lo había imaginado, así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Tenía hambre, un asunto mucho más urgente —¡Vamos a ordenar, entonces!

Berwald quiso que el resto del fin de semana transcurriera de la forma más normal posible. Pero aunque intentaba aferrarse a la idea de que era la culpa del danés y que Tino no tenía nada que ver, tenía algunas dudas. Siempre se habían contado lo que hacían, incluso los detalles más minúsculos. Esta vez, el finlandés no le había dicho una palabra sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche del viernes y debía ser sincero, tenía curiosidad.

No era el momento, mas ya no podía contenerse. Al menos, iba a preguntárselo. Si continuaba siendo el mismo de Tino de siempre, estaba completamente seguro que aquello no iba a ser ningún problema. Si solamente había pasado la noche allí, no debía haber nada sospechoso entre ambos.

Era el mediodía del domingo, Tino estaba recostado en el sofá. Estaba descansando de las tareas de la universidad. Berwald se sentó en el otro sofá y le miró fijamente. Luego de un rato, el muchacho se percató de ello y dado que la mirada del sueco podía llegar a ser intimidante, se acomodó. Parecía que tenía algo que decirle, algo bastante importante.

—Tino, ¿qué pasó el viernes? —Ya no soportaba la duda que eso le resultaba. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, como se suponía. Claro que tenía algo de miedo de que le dijera algo que no quería escuchar, pero… Pero la verdad debía estar siempre en frente.

Dicha pregunta tomó de sorpresa al finlandés. Sabía que eventualmente eso iba a pasar, pero a pesar de ello, no había planificado qué iba a responderle en ese caso. Se estiró el cuello de la camisa y se secó el sudor. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar la verdad… Había sido un accidente o algo así. Tal vez, Berwald se lo creería. Sí, era una respuesta bastante convincente.

Sin embargo, no podía echarle toda la culpa al danés. Le había mencionado que podían detenerse cuando él quisiera y no se había molestado en rechazarlo, si no más bien, había preferido continuar con el juego en el que se habían metido los dos. Ahora que se hallaba tan cerca al sueco, comenzaba a sentir algo de remordimientos. Estaba más que seguro que iba a hacer sufrir a aquel hombre. Suspiró, debía ser responsable de sus actos, aunque lo lastimara.

—¿Por qué piensas que pasó algo? —El finlandés sonrió nerviosamente. Debía pretender que nada había pasado.

—Estás raro… —opinó el sueco, quien aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse al lado del muchacho. La verdad es que le había herido profundamente el mensaje de Magnus, pero estaba luchando para no hacer un comentario al respecto. Prefería que Tino se lo dijera y cuanto más pronto lo hiciera, sería mejor.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Han sido los exámenes de esta semana! —se excusó —. La universidad se ha vuelta y ya sabes… Es difícil no estar tan cansado.

—Pero no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora…

—¡Es porque siempre llegas tarde! ¡Nunca tenemos tiempo para eso, porque tú estás muy ocupado! —soltó el finlandés algo molesto. Fue después de observar la reacción del sueco, cuando se percató de lo que había dicho. Simplemente se le había escapado —No quise decir eso… —Intentó arreglar, pero ya las palabras habían surtido efecto en Berwald.

El sueco se quedó callado. Aunque parecía que estaba observando el suelo, estaba con la mirada perdida. ¿Todo había sido su culpa? ¿Tino había ido junto a Magnus porque no le daba la atención suficiente? Sí, ahora que se ponía a pensar bien, ya hacía un tiempo que ni siquiera habían jugado debajo de las sábanas. Desde los últimos dos meses, solamente compartían la misma cama y difícilmente intercambiaban alguna palabra, si no fuera acerca de las finanzas.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo qué piensas eso? —Demasiadas malas noticias en tan poco tiempo. Era difícil permanecer frío, cuando la otra persona ha estado molesta sin decirle una sola palabra algo al respecto. Tal vez, si se lo hubiera mencionado antes, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Si se lo hubiera comentado, incluso no hubiera necesitado correr a la cama del danés para llamarle su atención.

—Yo… Hace meses que no te veo casi en casa. Al principio, creí que sería porque tenías un enorme proyecto, entonces pensé que pronto acabaría. Pero nunca fue así. Incluso me pasó por la cabeza que tú tal vez tendrías a alguien en la oficina y que preferías estar con él…

—¡Nunca! —subió el tono de voz mientras que agarraba con fuerza sus pantalones y con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Entonces, por qué no venías más temprano? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de que estés todo el día allí? ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de mí? —Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de reclamar nada al sueco, pero hacía rato que deseaba hacerle esas preguntas a Berwald.

—Pues, tú te cansaste de mí —El hombre se levantó y salió tras dar un portazo.

Esa misma noche, Tino se quedó completamente solo. No había ninguna señal del otro y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Era evidente que ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado en el apartamento del danés, debía ser un tonto para no notarlo. Había querido explicarle dicha situación, pero el hombre no estaba en ningún lado. Inclusive llamó a su oficina, sin tener éxito. ¿A dónde se había metido?

Repentinamente, escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, así que salió corriendo. Allí estaba él, pero éste pasó de largo, sin decirle ninguna palabra. Se lo había ganado, sin duda. Pero también había estado con los nervios hechos trizas, al menos podría darle una explicación sobre a donde había ido. Dado la ley de hielo que aplicó Berwald, decidió entonces seguirle.

El hombre comenzó a guardar su ropa en una maleta, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al finlandés. Lo había pensado con mucho detenimiento. Quizás era hora de distanciarse. No quería continuar amargando la existencia al finlandés, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era irse. Aunque la casa la habían comprado entre los dos, prefería dejársela al muchacho.

—Berwald, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó atónito el finlandés. Quería detenerlo, pero estaba con tal shock que sólo podía limitarse a observar la situación en cuestión.

—Me iré… —contestó mientras que doblaba sus camisas.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —preguntó tan rápido como podía.

Sin embargo, el escandinavo optó por no responder nada. Después de revisar y de asegurarse de que tenía muda por lo menos para una semana, regresó hacia la entrada de la casa. Tino todavía estaba tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Corrió hasta donde se hallaba el sueco. No supo qué hacer, solamente se quedó parado allí. Pero estaba seguro de que sería un egoísta si le pidiera que se quedara.

—Nunca lo hubiera hecho, Tino —explicó el sueco, de espaldas al finlandés.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Con tantas emociones, no estaba muy seguro de saber de que estaba hablando.

—Nunca hubiera estado con otro que no fueras tú… —Después, se dirigió hasta su vehículo y con mucho pesar, se retiró. No quería ver a Tino triste, pero también estaba demasiado dolido como para fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse del golpe bajo que le habían propinado y esperaba que el muchacho fuera capaz de comprenderlo.

Sin embargo, no se había olvidado de ese asunto pendiente del día de mañana. Ése punto era bastante crítico y a pesar de lo molesto que estaba, él era mucho más responsable de lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, cierto danés estaba algo aburrido. Había estado esperando el mensaje del finlandés desde el día anterior. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ¿qué había pasado? ¿No le había gustado a Tino? No, sabía que había visto una sonrisa en su cara, así que de eso no podría tratarse. Tampoco podía ser que su móvil continuara sin batería. Solamente había una razón que se le ocurría.

Suspiró, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Es más, prefería que las cosas hubieran pasado de esa manera. Esperaba que ese idiota se diera cuenta de sus errores y de lo que había causado su falta de preocupación por el muchacho. No estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para atenderlo. El mensaje era bastante corto y conciso: _Me dejó._ Lo leyó y lo leyó hasta comprender lo que decía. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, es más, creyó que iba a tardar un tiempo antes de que el sueco se enterara de lo que había pasado. No tenía mucho tiempo para analizar, debía estar junto al muchacho.

Llamó enseguida a Tino, prefería hablarlo antes de que mandar mensajes tan fríos.

—¿Hola? —preguntó débilmente el finlandés. Tenía la voz quebrada, normal para una situación como ésa.

—¡Tino! ¿Quieres que me vaya a verte? —Aunque le dijera que no, lo iba a hacer. No podía dejar al muchacho por su cuenta, en ese estado. Se sentía responsable por ello y debía asumir las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. No iba a permitir que Tino se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido.

—No quiero estar solo…

—¡Me voy! —Determinado, cortó la comunicación.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque sin descuidarse. Muerto no le servía a nadie… Bueno, tal vez para el sueco. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Tenía que estar al lado del finlandés. Lo que sucediera o no después, ya no interesaba.

Golpeó varias veces las puertas, para luego percatarse de que no estaba llaveada. Antes de ingresar, se fijó en que el automóvil de Berwald no se hallaba en el garaje. La casa estaba en completa oscuridad, con la excepción de una sola habitación donde la luz estaba prendida. Vio al muchacho quien estaba observando por la ventana. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Magnus.

—¿Tino? ¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó el danés y no tardó en sentarse a su lado. Secó las lágrimas del muchacho y después, le rodeó con su brazo.

—Magnus… —Se sostuvo por el hombre, mientras que trataba de pensar en qué decir. Sin embargo, estaba tan sorprendido por la ida del sueco, que se quedó callado.

—No pienses más en él. Ya te lo he dicho: Te olvidarás de él cuando estés conmigo —le susurró calmadamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

Bien sabía que era el segundo plato y no el principal. Normalmente, esto lo molestaría. Sin embargo, si quería conquistar al finlandés de una vez por todas, no podía acelerar el proceso. Debía soportar las quejas y los sollozos, después de todo, no era fácil olvidar una relación de casi cinco años en dos noches. No, con las palabras adecuadas y las atenciones que el muchacho se merecía, se lo iba a ganar.

—Y yo no pienso abandonarte —le recordó el danés.

Era reconfortante escuchar esas palabras después de todo el desastre que se había sobrevenido. Era tal y como recordaba, a pesar de tener algo de miedo, se sentía cómodo con él. Con esa sonrisa tan sincera, podía borrarle todos sus dolores y pesares. Los dedos del danés recorrían la espalda de Tino, la acariciaba con tranquilidad y calma.

—Lo peor de todo es que… No sé si me arrepiento de todo esto —confesó el finlandés mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos —. Esto es tan agradable…

El resto de la noche no ocurrió nada muy significativo. Magnus se quedó acostado al lado del muchacho, hasta que éste finalmente se quedó dormido. Podía imaginarse viviendo allí fácilmente y sin ninguna preocupación, sin tener la necesidad de tener que esconderse o sentirse culpable por lo que estaban haciendo. Sí, le había apuñalado por la espalda a su mejor amigo, pero el resultado que había obtenido de ello, era tal vez más grande. Había esperado tanto tiempo por una oportunidad como ésta, que ni siquiera había considerado los sentimientos del sueco.

A la mañana siguiente, debió levantarse enseguida para ir a su trabajo. Dejó una nota sobre la mesa de luz del finlandés, le dio un beso y se retiró. Claro que había tenido que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para salir siquiera de la cama y ducharse. Lo ideal hubiera sido quedarse todavía allí, comer el desayuno con Tino y luego, dejarse llevar por los impulsos físicos… Sí, eso sí hubiera sido un buen día.

Tampoco podía quejarse. Además, esa tarde Tino le debía dar la respuesta definitiva. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, con tal de escuchar ese "sí" salir de su boca. Ahora que Berwald aparentemente estaba fuera del panorama, debía ser el único para el finlandés. Aunque debía recordarse a sí mismo que debía tener paciencia, que eso sucedería con el tiempo. Se daría por satisfecho con tal de que el escandinavo ya no rondara al muchacho.

_Te prometo muchas noches así, si te das cuenta de que soy el mejor para ti. Te esperaré esta noche a las afueras de la facultad._ Tino dejó escapar un suspiro, no estaba en condiciones para tomar esa decisión. Al menos, todavía no. Esperaba que Magnus fuera tan comprensivo como lo había sido hasta el momento. Pues tampoco quería perderlo. Simplemente, necesitaba un tiempo para reorganizar sus sentimientos.

¿Desde cuándo la vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Ingresó a la ducha y estuvo allí por media hora. En tan sólo un fin de semana, toda la vida que había conocido hasta ese momento, había dado un vuelco de 180 grados. Absolutamente, todo había cambiado. ¿Aún estaba enamorado de Berwald? ¿Qué le pasaba cuándo estaba al lado de Magnus? ¿Por qué esos dos tenían tanto poder sobre él? Eran alguna de las preguntas que se hacía.

Se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces. El remolino de emociones le estaba mareando demasiado. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer o dejar de hacer. Parecía que lo único que hacía era meter la pata y lastimar a alguien de paso.

Mientras tanto, Berwald estaba sentado sobre la cama de un hotel. Estaba tan anonadado por los recientes acontecimientos que ni siquiera se había ido a trabajar. No le importaba tampoco. Perder a ese chico que siempre había estado a su lado era demasiado para él. Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas, entre molesto, furioso y triste. Agarró la sábana con fuerza, como producto de la rabia.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

¿Debía renunciar tan fácilmente a Tino? ¿Debía luchar por él? No podía obligarle a que se quedara con él. Pero si aún pensaba en él, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, tampoco podía arriesgarse.

La tarde transitó bastante rápidamente para los tres. Tino no dejaba de pensar en qué iba a responderle a Magnus, éste no podía con la ansiedad de que ya fueran las seis de la tarde y Berwald estaba preparado para confrontar al danés. Si no había podido cuidar al finés como se suponía, al menos iba a defender su dignidad. No iba a permitir que ningún pretensioso le quitara lo que más valoraba solamente por un capricho.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el muchacho salió de clases. Al ver que no había nadie, decidió cruzar la calle y comprar algo para comer. Con tanto drama de por medio, no había tenido la oportunidad de saciar su hambre. Sin tener ningún apuro, entró a la tienda en cuestión.

Mientras tanto, Berwald y Magnus salían de sus respectivos vehículos. El destino cruel había decidido que ambos llegaran prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Caminaron directamente hacia la entrada y allí, ambos se percataron de la presencia del otro.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? —reclamó el danés, quien no se esperaba al escandinavo.

—A cuidar lo que me pertenece —respondió con seguridad.

—¡Ja! ¿De verdad crees que esto funciona así? —se mofó —. ¿Por qué no admites que ya lo perdiste?

—No lo haré…

—¡Como quieras! Es simplemente patético que…

Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la oración. El escandinavo, que normalmente se mostraba calmado, había perdido la paciencia. Tomó a Magnus por el cuello y lo empujó hasta llegar a la pared. No podía perdonarle lo que había causado. No podía tolerar que estuviera tan campante después de destruir una relación de tanto tiempo. Iba a sacarle esa sonrisa tan estúpida y molesta.

—¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —se burló el danés, a pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraba. Magnus aprovechó y pateó lo más fuerte que pudo al abdomen del sueco, quien se apartó del dolor.

Sin embargo, no había terminado. No le interesaba que fuera más alto que él, nadie le agarraba de esa manera. El danés quiso darle un puñetazo mientras que el otro continuaba con la cabeza gacha y escupiendo sangre por el suelo.

—Esto es por no saber apreciar a la persona que tienes a lado, imbécil —espetó éste, pero el sueco se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para que Magnus golpeara la columna de mármol. Digamos que por un buen rato no llegó a sentir sus tendones.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —le reprendió Berwald.

En eso, Tino estaba saliendo de la tienda. Apenas dio un paso sobre la acera, cuando se percató de lo que estaban haciendo. Como si ya las cosas no habían estado mal, ahora se habían trenzado en una pelea. Estaba cansado, esto no podía seguir de ésa manera. Tiró la bolsa sobre el suelo y corrió por la avenida…

Después, todo se movió en cámara lenta. El sonido de un auto frenando a último momento, la gente gritando, una ambulancia… Nadie estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Tanto Magnus como Berwald se detuvieron en el instante. Todos estaban rodeando la escena del accidente y recién en ese momento se habían dado cuenta de que Tino todavía no había aparecido. Habían estado tan concentrados en el otro, que no lo habían notado hasta ese instante. ¿Dónde estaba? Todos hablaban del accidente y en medio de esa conmoción, no podían ver al muchacho. No era demasiado alto así que en medio de esa multitud era difícil encontrar a alguien como Tino.

—Dicen que estaba mirando la pelea de en frente —comentó una persona.

—¿Por qué no esperó para cruzar? —preguntó alguien más.

El danés se hizo lugar a través de la gente. Tal vez se trataba de alguien sin importancia, tal vez Tino estaba entre las primeras personas que habían llegado a la escena. Lo único que después Magnus pudo recordar era la sangre esparcida por la calle y lo mucho que deseó estar en una pesadilla…

—¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué nadie hace algo? —reclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

El sueco escuchó los gritos de Magnus. Empujó a todos los espectadores y…

—No… —Fue lo único que pudo soltar. Al contrario de su ex mejor amigo, no pudo reaccionar. No podía pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto.

_Si no me hubiera ido el día de ayer. Si me hubiera quedado a su lado y soportado sin ninguna queja lo que había ocurrido. Si no hubiera leído ese mensaje. Si no le hubiera reclamado nada y me hubiese quedado en silencio. Si hubiera aprovechado mejor el tiempo. Si le hubiera dicho y repetido más "te amo". Si hubiera dejado de lado mi estúpido trabajo. Si esa noche de lluvia hubiera ido a buscarle, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…_

_Me lo tuvieron que arrebatar, para darme cuenta de lo valioso que era para mí._

* * *

Al fin pude cumplir con mi palabra: Mini-fic finalizado. Es la primera vez que escribo tragedia así que no sean muy malos conmigo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
